The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of verbena, botanically known as Verbena sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEVP15470’. ‘KLEVP15470’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in September 2009 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia between the proprietary female verbena variety ‘V997’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male verbena variety ‘V9151’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEVP15470’ was selected from the group of plants in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in April 2010.
In April 2010, ‘KLEVP15470’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Cobbitty, NSW, Australia. ‘KLEVP15470’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative stem cuttings.